When I Came Back
by Amore di Crepuscolo
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, she never jumps off the cliff, she never falls for Jacob and Victoria changes Bella. What could go bad when Abby aka Bella and new found friend Jade move back to Forks. Read and find out. sorry i suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1: Back Home Agian

**AN:I do not own any of these characters except Jade. I don't own Twilight either. **

I was driving fast for my first day back in Forks in 250 years when I heard that song I had been hoping not to here **When your gone by Avril Lavigne. **Every time I hear that song my thoughts trail back to Ed…him. But today I didn't seem to care so instead of fighting it I let my thoughts trail.

**-Flashback-**

"Come for a walk with me" he suggested in an unemotional voice, talking my hand. _This is bad, this is very bad,_ the voice in the back of my head repeated again and again. " Ok lets talk' I said. He took a deep breath. "Bella were leaving" "When you say we-," I whispered. "I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct. "Well than ill come with you" I suggested. " Bella I don't want you to come with me" He spoke the words slowly and precisely. "You…don't…want me" I said with tears welling in my eyes. "No" He said coldly and with that he was off. After that I was depressed and started hanging with Jake and the pack until he imprinted Kaity, Sam's cousin. Then I became a Goth. Then one day while I was in the woods looking for the meadow I heard a branch snap I turned to see Victoria standing there her flame like hair everywhere. "Well hello Bella you of course no why I am here." She laughed. "To kill you anyway where is that Edward of yours" at that moment I dint care anymore I wanted to die without Edward my life was hell. "Well Edward left me" I said boldly. "Well that's to bad I guess well have to give him a little treat then." at that moment she bit me. When I woke up I decided to travel with her but only feeding on animals until one day just left her and found a human named Jade. I was really lonely at the time and decided to change her. That's how we got here 250 years later.

**-End Flashback- **

I finally got to Forks High School. Me and Jade decided to come here since I hadn't been here in a while. I parked my car and got out the school hadn't changed much but just in case I used one of my powers to change my appearance. "Come on Abby" I had changed my name just to be careful. "We have to get our schedules." Jade said impatiently. At school we were cousin Jade and Abby Masen I just couldn't let everything go so we used his last name. We stated walking to get our schedules when I smelt it. Vampires.

**AN: Ok this is my fist fanfic and I want to know is this a good story plot so far. Remember reviews make me happy=).**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Cullen's

**AN:I do not own any of these characters except Jade. I don't own Twilight either. Recap; Bella gets changed by Victoria. Bella and 'cousin' Jade go back to Forks 250 years later. Bella senses other vampires are going to school with her. (who are they? Old Memories?) **

We started walking when I smelled it. Vampires. Could it be them? Oh know maybe it is. I guess Jade smelled it two because she asked: "Bella is it them?" Yes I think it is" I answer I tried to see if I could copy their powers ( that is my power I copy others powers) and sure enough I found Ed…him the mind reader. "Will they notice you" Jade asked concerned "no that is why I disguised myself" I said examining my new look. I look just like Rosalie except that I was 4 inches taller than her, I had pink and blue highlights in my hair, and I had piercing emerald eyes. "oh! Well than that's good' lets go get our schedules" Jade almost screamed. When we got to the main office I walked up to the lady who's name was Mrs. McGregor and asked "Um Hi I'm Abby my cousin Jade Masen and I need to get our schedules" "Ah yes here are your schedules Ms. Masen" She said politely. My schedule was the same as it was the last time I was in forks. Jade had the same classes as me up until lunch and then we went our separate ways. All the classes were boring so I practically slept through them then Jade and I went to lunch. When we got in there we saw the Cullen's sitting and staring at us. Being me I decided to used his power to read there minds.

'**wow she looks just like Rose maybe I should go say hi to them'**

'**she is just like me but will never be like me because I am way prettier than her'**

'**who are they and why does she look kind of like Rose'**

'**they have a good sense of style maybe Edward might like her'**

'**I will never love another girl other than my Bella'**

Wait he still loves me, well who cares I am over him now. Jade and I got our props and sat down at an empty table. "Jade if they talk to us act like we don't know who they are and that I am Abby" "Ok that will be easy" Jade exclaimed "Hey Abby Lets go say hi." At that moment we started walking over to their table at human pace. "Hi" I said enthusiastically "I'm Abby and this is my cousin Jade" "Hi I'm Alice; this is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward but don't worry about him he is always like that" "That's ok and it is a pleasure to meet you all" Jade said. At that moment Emmett asked "How come you look just like Rose" "I don't look like Rosalie cant you see she is way prettier than me but I have the pretty eyes" I laughed. At that moment everyone at the table except Jade looked at my eyes. "If she is one of us than why does she have human eyes?" Jasper whispered "Because that is one of her powers to change ones appearance" Jade informed them At that moment I decided to tap Edwards thoughts. **'what does she mean one of her many powers'** I decided to answer his question out load, "when Jade said one of my many powers it means that your powers are the same as mine" I explained "How did you do that I didn't even say that out load." Edward almost yelled "Like I said your power is mine" and with that I was off to biology leaving all of them except Jade with a confused look on there face.


	3. Chapter 3: Biology

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far they really do make me happy. I'll try to update as much as possible but mostly on the weekends. I do not own any characters except Jade. I do not own twilight either=(.**

I walked in to biology and took a seat at the only empty desk hoping that he didn't have this class with me again. I started doodling in my notebook. When the door opened figuring that it was just another student. I didn't look up until I heard somebody sit in the chair next to me. I looked up to him sitting head hung down in his seat. I decided to play nice and talk to him. "HI I'm Abby you must be Edward" I said at vampire speed. "Yep that's my name don't wear it out" he mumbled rudely. "Well aren't we happy today" I said sarcastically. "What do you want with me" he asked looking at me with his anger filled eyes "Well I was just trying to be nice unlike some people" I mumbled quietly. "Maybe you shouldn't talk to me." "Well the least you can do now is invite me to your house so I can properly meet your family." I informed him "Fine" he said clenching his fist. We didn't talk to each other for the rest of the lesson. When the bell finally rang he was out of the classroom before I could even say a word. Now I was off to gym. At least when I was changes I lost my clumsiness. When I got there the coach told me I didn't have to participate so I went to sit on the bench. After I sat down I realized I wasn't the only new student in this class. I turned to see Alice Cullen looking at me from the other side of the bench. "Oh hi Alice I believe we met at lunch." I said trying to be friendly. "thank you so much Abby I am so glad you and Jade decided to come over to meet the family." she squealed in her high pitch voice. "Um Alice how did you know we were coming over." I lied, over the years my lying skills had gotten way better especially since I couldn't blush. "I am so sorry I forgot to tell you my power is to see the future." she laughed "What is your power exactly?" "Well my power is that I can duplicate other peoples powers and I can change my appearance" "WOW that must mean that you don't have to go shopping well that sucks cuz I needed a new shopping buddy" she pouted "It does mean that I don't have to shop much but I still go shopping with Jade every once in a while" I stated "Who is Jade any way?" Alice just had to ask well ill tell her later "Well Jade is a girl I changed 247 years ago but I will tell you our stories when we come over later" just then the bell rang my escape to go find Jade and tell her our plans for tonight. "Bye" I said quickly. And with that I was off. I walked quickly to my car but Jade had already beat me there.

**Alice POV**

"Bye" Abby said as she walked off. I decided to follow her outside. I was about 20 feet away from her when I stopped. Oh shit I thought I totally forgot about Jade. No wonder she was in a hurry she had to tell Jade that they were coming over. Well at that moment I forgot about my family I had to tell them that they were coming over. I started skipping over to my family I was so happy that we finally met some new people. When I finally got over there I was so happy I was jumping with joy. "Alice hon., why are you so happy?" Jasper my lovely husband asked. "Because we are having company over tonight. "You invited the Masan's over" Rose sneered. "No, Eddie here did" I informed "Why'd you invite them what does Eddie have hots' for one of them" Emmett said starting to laugh. "SHUT IT EMMETT!" Edward growled "I only invited her because she thought I was being rude and said quote **'Well the least you can do now is invite me to your house so I can properly meet your family' **and knowing Esme she would want to meet them and that is the only reason I invited them." He explained "Well come on guys we need to get home and tell Esme." I said hopping in the car.

**Ooh cliffy**

**AN: I will be updating later today so don't be sad**

**Remember reviews keep me writing=)**jk

Julia Valencia


	4. AN & Poem

**AN: sorry I didn't update it was a writers block. It all happened when my phone got stolen. Yes it got stolen but I have a gps tracking device on it so we were able to track it. I still don't have it so I am panicing. So to make it up to you I am going to write a poem about how Bella feels about Edward. Until I can get chapter four up.**

From the day I saw my angel till the day he left I loved him. When he left my life was like hell, no sun or moon but I was still in love. My tears ran till they were drier than the Sahara but they still came everyday. My hatred was far more than I could take making me want to die, do you see what you've done? You left for my own good but what has come of that. I am the thing you never wanted did you think of what this has done to me. For now we are done unless our paths cross in future time my mind has been cut off from your until I open it for you to know.

**Sorry that was so short I couldn't think of what to write so I wrote what was on the top of my head. I will get chapter four up very soon.**


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the Family part 1

**AN: Thank you for your review they really made a difference in my mood. So here you have it chapter 4. I do not own Twilight=(.**

**Bella POV**

I walked to my car I had the feeling I was being followed. I turned to see little Alice Cullen retreating back to her family.

'Well' I thought to myself 'I'll just pretend I never saw her there'

When I got to my car I saw that Jade had beat me here so I got in.

"**What took you so long I've been waiting forever" Jade yelled **

"**I got caught up with stuff, oh that reminds me were going over to the Cullen's tonight." I replied flatly.**

"**Why are we going there I thought you hated the Cullen's" she said**

"**Jade I never said I hated them I forgave them for what they did" I informed her** as we pulled into the garage of our tiny house.

"**Come on lets go get our clothes changed" I told Jade "Then I will meet you back down here in an hour"**

"**mmkay" Jade replied**

When I got to my huge room I decided to change my full appearance. I made my hair shoulder length and very dark brown. I changed my height so I was only 5'2". My favorite part to change was the eyes I make them ice blue. Now it was time for clothes. I thought that since Alice was going to be there that I should where some pretty. I decided on a powder blue knee-length dress; white tights and the same color blue stilettos. I looked at the clock to see I had 40 minuets until we had to leave so I grabbed my guitar and decided to play a few songs.

Song 1:

**"All Around Me" **My hands are searching for you My arms are outstretched towards you I feel you on my fingertips My tongue dances behind my lips for you This fire rising through my being Burning I'm not used to seeing you I'm alive, I'm alive I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing My hands float up above me And you whisper you love me And I begin to fade Into our secret place The music makes me sway The angels singing say we are alone with you I am alone and they are too with you I'm alive, I'm alive I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing And so I cry The light is white And I see you I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing Take my hand I give it to you Now you own me All I am You said you would never leave me I believe you I believe I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healed

Song 2:

**"Interstate Love Song" **waiting on a Sunday afternoon for what I read between the lines, your lies. feelin' like a hand in rusted shame so do you laugh or does it cry? reply? leavin' on a southern train only yesterday you lied, promises of what I seemed to be only watched the time go by, all of these things you said to me. breathing is the hardest thing to do. with all I've said and all that's dead for you, you lied - good bye leavin' on a southern train only yesterday you lied promises of what I seemed to be only watched the time go by, all of these things I said to you.

A that moment I heard a knock on my door and Jade yelled

"**Bella its time to go"**

"**Mmkay ill be down in a minute" **I said grabbing my guitar. I decided to bring it just in case they wanted to hear it. When I got down the stairs I approved Jades outfit. She was wearing a black long-sleeve with a pink tank top, and a yellow skirt with blue leggings and green pumps it was a silly outfit but with her wavy caramel hair it tied the whole outfit together.

"**Well come on lets go" **I said to Jade as we made our way to my little Audi (our show car as we call it). As we made our way down the street I turned to Jade. "**Jade here is the plan for tonight you will not think or say anything about Bella and I will only show them if one of them asks what I looked like as a human ok." I explained to her**

"**Ok I think I can do that oh and should I tell them about my powers?" she asked me**

"**Yes because after we tell our story one of them will probable ask us" I said** as we pulled up to the Cullen's house (**AN: same house as they had before). **As we got out of our car I saw Alice come out on the porch.

**-Alice POV-**

I saw the two girls step out of the car as I waited on the porch. One of them I knew was Jade but I didn't know who the other one was. I looked around to see if I could find Abby but she was no where to be seen so I went to greet them.

"**Hi Jade I'm Alice well you already know that um.. Where is Abby and who is this?" I asked curiously **

"**Well hi Alice and actually Abby is right here" she said trying to stifle a giggle**

"**Oh hi I'm sorry I forgot to tell that I would be changing my appearance for when I came over" she mumbled. **I bet if she could blush she would be right now. She reminded me so much of Bella but she was dead now**.**

"**Uh who is this Bella you think about" Abby asked**

'Shit' I thought I forgot she could absorb others powers.

"**Oh she ****was someone very close to our family that died years ago very sad very sad" I said **

"**Well you don't have to tell me I was just wondering" Abby informed me**

At that moment I had a vision.

**-Vision-**

Emmett came screaming out the door with his underwear over his head While yelling 'Rose, Rose HELP ME!!!!

**-Vision End-**

At that moment Jade fell to the ground laughing as the door bust open and Emmett came out screaming

"**Rose, Rose HELP ME!!!!"**

I saw Rose come out the door.

"**What the Hell Emmett" she yelled**

"**I swear I didn't do it one second I was playing the wii the next second it was this" Emmett said **pointing to his wedgie.

"**Uh guys we have company" I said pointing out Abby and Jade to them.**

"**oh I'm sorry I'll go get the rest of them" Rose said disappearing in the house.**

I heard Abby smack Jade on the head and say.

"**What did I tell you about doing that to people"**

"**Well he deserved it he tripped me in gym " she whined**

"**He still didn't deserve it its not like it hurt" Abby informed her.**

Gosh they take forever it time for them to meet the rest of us. I thought.

"**Hey you guys it is time to meet the rest of the Cullen's properly" **I said in my most cheerful voice as we walked into the house.

**-Bella POV-**

As I walked in the house I hadn't been into in over 250 years I heard Jade gasp at how beautiful it is just like I did the first time I saw it. Alice showed jade and I were to sit and we all took our seats except for Edward who was no where to be seen.

**Ohh another cliffy ending**

**AN: ok this is part 1 to chapter 4 I will get part 2 up as soon as possible I just didn't want to keep you waiting that's why I slit it in two. Remember reviews keep me writing=).****jk**


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting the Family part 2

**AN: Ok don't yell at me I put this part off for a day I was just busy well enough with the excuses I just didn't finish it. So here is part two to chapter 4. I do not own twilight=(.**

**-Bella POV-**

As I walked in the house I hadn't been into in over 250 years I heard Jade gasp at how beautiful it is just like I did the first time I saw it. Alice showed jade and I were to sit and we all took our seats except for Edward who was no where to be seen. I was just about to ask where he was but Alice beat me to it.

"**Edward get your dead butt down here" she yelled**

I heard a groan from upstairs and then the sound of somebody trudging down the stairs. When he came into sight he didn't say a single word or make eye contact with anyone. Wow I thought he looks depressed.

"**Well ok" said Alice "We are going to introduce our selves and say one thing about you, why don't we start with you Abby"**

"**Ok" I said "My human name is Abigail Bellane Matthews and I hate it when people call me by my middle name."**

"**Hi I'm Hailey Jayden Hilliard and I hate it when people get jealous of me" Jade stated**

"**My name is Rosalie Hale and I love it when people stare at me" Rose said smiling. **

"**My name is Emmett McCarty Cullen and I am super strong" Emmett said proudly in his booming voice.**

"**Well My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale and I am what you would call a 'confederacy nerd'" He said loud enough for all of us to hear.**

"**Hello my name is Esme Cullen and I have been a mother twice in my life but lost both of children" she said while trying to hold back sobs.** It was so sad to see Esme cry I wanted to comfort her but it would be weird because I 'just met her'.

"**I would like to say that it is nice to meet you all. My name is Carlisle Cullen and I have the best control in this family" Carlisle informed us.**

"**And of course I am the one and only Mary Alice Brandon Cullen and I love to shop!!!!" Alice squealed in her high pitched voice**

And last but not least it was Edwards turn to speak.

"**My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I play the piano" he mumbled dully "Can I go now"**

"**No you must stay here until our guest leave" Esme said sternly**

"**Hey Jade" Rose asked "How come you don't get how come you don't like when people are jealous of you?"**

"**Well I guess it is because they shouldn't be jealous because I didn't have the greatest life I mean I may be pretty but do they really want to have my life" Jade said with sadness**

"**Well why don't you tell us your story" Carlisle suggested**

"**Ok but we should start with Abby's story because it explains more and eventually flows into mine" Jade sighed**

Ok here it goes I thought to myself.

**(AN: ok so this doesn't confuse you it is how Bella got changed with a twist (she's partially lying to them) so that it doesn't sound like Bella)**

"It all started when I was 18. I was not a very social person and could get angry very easily. One day my mom couldn't take it anymore and sent me here to forks so I could live with my cousin, Mike Newton who was head over heels for a girl who didn't even acknowledge him.

I lived with him for about a year. When I was 19 I decided to go for a hike in the woods alone. I had been walking for about an hour when I sat down to rest when I heard a noise. At that point I didn't really care if I died. The strange lady that came out asked me if I could help her find somebody. I gave her two options; one, I could help her; two, she could kill me and could die just like my sister.

I heard he mumble some thing and say 'You could really be useful to me' and then bit. It was quite painful but when I was done the lady introduced herself her name was Victoria." I heard Edward growl when I said the name but I think Esme calmed him down. "For 3 months we stayed in Canada but I couldn't take it feeding on humans it just killed me so when I came across a power that could convince you to do anything I convinced her to think of a n new way to survive and we came to the conclusion of animals.

After about a month she said she had some unfinished business, but I didn't want an innocent person dead so I convinced her just to check on this person who I think was the girl my cousin liked so we went, But when we got here there were wolfs already had her and it just hurts me to think I could have saved her if I had been there a few moments before that she turned up dead three days later no body found very sad" I looked to see most of the Cullen's sobbing. It just killed me and I really wanted to show them my true identity but I had to wait.

" So I traveled with Victoria for about five or six years went to college got a degree in Arts. But one day I couldn't take it anymore with all the moving around I just left Victoria and went to live in New York. I had been in New York for about a month when one day after I got off work I took a walk when I heard I piercing scream.

I ran after the noise to find a girl, Jade being beaten to death. I had to stop breathing just in case then I killed to two men because well I couldn't watch her get killed. After I killed them I looked at her injuries they were very bad and I decided to change her.

After that we moved every 5 years, I got another degree and am now a Nero Surgeon, while after 10 years Jade went to Harvard and got a degree in Physics. My life was still pretty boring even though I had company again so I took up music again and now I play guitar and piano. That is practically my story until about now" I said finishing the story.

"**Well that is an interesting story" Carlisle said "So Jade can we here your story".**

AN: The next chapter will be Jade's story

I will try to update tonight but I cant make any promises


	7. Chapter 6: Jade's Story

**AN: This chapter might be a little short but it will explain a lot.**

**I do not own Twilight=(.**

**-Jade POV-**

"**Well that is an interesting story" Carlisle said "So Jade can we here your story".**

"**Uh sure I guess" I said I really hated telling this story but I had to.**

"Ok to start off I'll tell you why I hate when people get jealous of me is because I didn't have the greatest life. My mom was abusive and a drunk, practically she hated me, my father was the only one that loved but he was always gone. My mother beat me every night, but when my father came home she would play nice. This went on for years until I was 20 then I finally ran away. I had no place to go so I ran until I couldn't run any longer. I found my self in an ally and sat down to rest, only to find 2 men with bats. They beat me until I was almost unconscious. All remember after that was the two men being killed by Abby" I paused " and the fire" I shuddered at the memory.

"**So what are your powers?" Carlisle asked**

**-Bella POV-**

"Well my power is to change an appearance and I also can absorb others powers it comes in handy sometimes but other times it can just be annoying" I said truthfully

"And my power is telekinesis" Jade giggled

"So that is how I got the wedgie" Emmett pouted "Stupid telekinesis"

**-10 minutes of laughing at Emmett later-**

"Abby" asked Esme "You said you play piano right"

"Yes I play" I said

"Would you like to play"

"Sure I said but I'll only play three of my favorites the first two songs have word and the third song is my favorite I found it in a box with a farewell note it was really sad but I just loved the song on the CD so I learned how to play it." I aid as I started two play the first song.

I'm so tired of being hereSuppressed by all my childish fearsAnd if you have to leaveI wish that you would just leave'Cause your presence still lingers hereAnd it won't leave me aloneThese wounds won't seem to healThis pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot erase_[Chorus:]_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still haveAll of meYou used to captivate meBy your resonating lightNow I'm bound by the life you left behindYour face it hauntsMy once pleasant dreamsYour voice it chased awayAll the sanity in meThese wounds won't seem to healThis pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still haveAll of meI've tried so hard to tell myself that you're goneBut though you're still with meI've been alone all alongWhen you cried I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still haveAll of me

With that I moved right into my next song of the saddest songs I have written I thought as I started singing.

Days like this, I dont know what to do with day - and all night.I wander the halls along the walls and under my breath.I say to myself.I need fuel - to take flight -And theres too much going on.

But its calm under the waves, in the blue of my the waves in the blue of my that why they call me a sullen girl - sullen dont know I used to sail the deep and tranquil he washed me shore and he took my pearl -And left an empty shell of me.

And theres too much going its calm under the waves, in the blue of my the waves in the blue of my the waves in the blue of my calm under the waves in the blue of my oblivion.

"**Ok" I said turning to everyone "The last song I will play if you still want me to well I really don't know who wrote it like I said I just found it in a box but I will say it is very good"**

"**Well come on play it for us" Esme said**

AN**: Ok so I left it a little cliffy but I need help how should I have Bella tell them who she is**

**I will not be updating soon so I decided to give you a sneak peek of the next chapter**

**Chapter 6: What Did I Do**

**EPOV**

I heard her start playing the song. Wait! Is that the song I think, no it cant be how did she know this song I wrote. I tried to hear what she was thinking but there was nothing just like Bella but is must just have something to do with her powers I thought. Hmmm maybe Jade knows whats up.

'_**Why doesn't she just tell him already. Imean I know why she doesn't but come on shes just going to mope around rvrn if she said not to say a thind about STOP! Stop right there she told mr=e not to think or say anything about it so I wont" she thought**_


	8. Chapter 7: What Did I Do?

**AN: It took me days to write this one because I had the worst writers block but thanks to **_**celine-twilightadict**_ **I was saved her idea will be in this chapter. So here's the chapter. I do not own twilight=(**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**What Did I Do?**_

_**EPOV**_

I heard her start playing the song. Wait! Is that the song I think, no it cant be how did she know this song I wrote. I tried to hear what she was thinking but there was nothing just like Bella but is must just have something to do with her powers I thought. Hmmm maybe Jade knows what's up.

'_**Why doesn't she just tell him already. I mean I know why she doesn't but come on she's just going to mope around even if she said not to say a thing about STOP! Stop right there she told me not to think or say anything about it so I wont" she thought**_

Ok that was really weird what does she mean by 'why doesn't she just tell him already' but what was even weirder is how did she know that song I mean I haven't played in over 200 years. Didn't she say she found it on a CD how weird. She nearing the end of the song when her phone started to ring it sounded like she recorded it with a friend.

'_**Come on hurry up' **_**'Fine I'm coming Tanya' **Tanya was she friends with Tanya well that's even weirder then they started sing a song. Then Tanya came back on. _**'Tanya is calling you from her very important phone calls phone because this is very important you need to pick up" **_

I watches her stand up and then before I could even help her she slipped and hit her head on the chair of the piano. What was even weirder is that she started changing her hair and her size it was all different.

_**Bella POV**_

I started playing the song when I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. No I thought I don't love him anymore it is probably something else. Then I felt it again it felt as if my heart was being ripped in two halves just like when he told me he didn't love me because he doesn't love me anymore. I thought holding back dry-sobs.

I was starting to get near the end of the song when my phone started ringing. It was Tanya and it was very important I could tell by the number she called from. I started to get up but slipped on my jacket which resulted in me hitting my head on the chair. I started to get up but I could feel my body changing.

'oh my gosh' I thought 'this cant be good'. As soon as I knew I was done I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me. I didn't know what was wrong so I listened to Jades thoughts

'_What the hell. What hell are you doing'_

I gave her a questionable look and she pushed a mirror in my hands. 'OMG' it was me I mean me as in Bella 'This is bad'

"**Uh…excuse me but why do you look like Bella?" Edward questioned me**

"**I don't know what your talking about" I lied** He was just about to say something when Jade pulled on my hand.

"**We..um..need to um…. Use the bathroom" she said dragging me into it.**

"**What the hell was that" she whisper yelled**

"**I don't know but remember the last time I hit my head I couldn't change my look for a week it was horrible" I said remembering it.**

"**Well than and see if you can" Jade pestered me**

I tried to change my appearance but nothing was working at all.

"

**Jade we have to go" I said as I dragged her out the window**

As soon as we touched the ground they were there waiting for us. I tried to push past them but they wouldn't let me go.

"You need to tell us what I is going on" Edward said

I knew there was nothing else I could do so I gave in.

"Fine" I said through my teeth "But Jade will have to tell you she knows everything , oh and Jade you'll need this" I said handing her the white box out of bag. "I'll be in the car when your done I have a call to make" I announced as I walked to my car.

When I got in my car I immediately called Tanya.

"Hi Tanya" I said when she answered

"Oh hi Bella I really need your help can you come down here" She said in a worried tone

"Sure I just have to pick up Jade first" I stated

"Ok just when you come, come alone" she informed me

"That's fine I'll be up there as soon as possible"

"Well bye Bella"

"See you soon Tanya" I said as I shut the phone. Now I just have to wait for Jade.

_**AN ok ok I know I left it kind of cliffy but it I will put up the next chapter soon. It will be about what Jade tells the Cullen's and what is in the white box?**_

_**Oh and check out my new story The Shades are Drawn**_

_**Plus pretty please with Emmett on top take the poll that I have put up it will help a lot.=)**_


	9. Chapter 8: So Sick

**AN: Sorry I didn't update in a while I just couldn't find time so here is the chapter.**

_I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you_

_And your memory_

_And every song reminds me_

_Of what used to be_

_That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing_

_You were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_

_So sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_So Sick by Ne-Yo_

_*************************************************************************************_

**-Jade POV-**

I slowly followed the Cullen's back into their house with the white box in my hand. When I got in there the geishered for me to sit down. So I did setting the box down next to me.

"Ok just tell us her story and is that really Bella or not" Edward asked me. And just to say he sounded pretty angry.

"Yes that is Bella and I guess I should start the story form the last time Edward saw her" I said pausing "Does that sound good"

I heard a bunch of ya's and what not so I started the story.

"Well as you all know 'he' left her in the wood. After that she ran though them for a while until she fell to the ground crying. She was there for who knows how long until Sam Uley found her only because he was a wolf.

Then, she kinda just was like a zombie for a while. Then she started to hand out with Jacob Black from La Push, that is until hr imprinted on some girl named Kaity. She had lost most of her friends by then and just decided to go Goth, or emo, or whatever the hell it is.

It was probably the worst time of her life. From what she told me her father threatened to send her to her moms and she threw a tantrum. About a few months later people just ignored her and she couldn't take it anymore. So she decided to commit suicide. She even has a note." I said as I pulled the note out of the box.

**-Alice POV-**

"About a few months later people just ignored her and she couldn't take it anymore. So she decided to commit suicide. She even has a note." Jade said as she pulled out the note and passed it around. I could not believe that Bella had been suicidal that is just scary.

After Rose and Emmett read the note it was finally my turn to read it.

_To who it may concern,_

_If you are reading this, I am probably dead. _

_I have the worst life since Edward left and the only way I can go on without being in pain every waking moment of my life. Every time I sleep I have nightmares and I cant take it anymore. This has nothing to do with other people it has to do with me. I cant take life in this world and soon I will be in the next. I want everyone to be happy even if you miss me but there isn't much to miss. I am just a plain small town girl who took her life to take the pain away._

_Please forgive me for what I am doing for I am doing what think is right._

_Love to all,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

How could Bella do that. I am actually kind of thankful Victoria changed her or else she would have just taken her life right there and then.

"Edward" I said in a very sad voice "I cant let you read this until everyone leave it will be better for all of us"

"Why cant I read it right now" he questioned me.

"Because I said so now let Jade finish the story." I yelled at him (**I'm sorry that line was kind of corny but I just had to put it in there)**

"Well" she said "Uh… Bella went into the woods to go find the meadow. She brought with her a knife and the note, that was were she was going to commit her suicide. But of course she didn't succeed. When she got to the meadow Victoria found her. Bella practically begged Victoria to kill her but instead she changed her. But it really wasn't the best decision"

"Why?" I asked curiously

"I'll get to that" she said "But fist I have to tell you something that you really don't have to know but it might lighten the mood in here.

"OK well after about three months they went back to Forks since Bella, not Victoria had some unfinished business. It involved Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mallory. Since she had very good self control for a newborn I think it involved some dead animals, honey, and feather." she said sounding very board.

*************************************************************************************

**AN: Sorry about cutting it short but it is like midnight so I will try to get a chapter out later today (preferably when it is light out and I don't go outside because I am not a big fan of cold weather in Washington)**

**Well for now I WANT YOU TO REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PAGE**

**OH AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED MY STORIES.=)**

-Julia & Max


	10. Chapter 9: The Older I Get

**AN:Sorry we couldn't get a chapter up faster Julia has been busy so I Max get to write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight=(.**

* * *

_The older I get _

_Will I get over it?_

_It's been way to long for the times we missed_

_I didn't know it would hurt like this_

_-The older I get by Skillet-_

* * *

**-Jade POV-**

"The rest of what I told was mostly true, until about 50 years ago" I started to tell them and then I remember the picture and grabbed it out of the box. "Bella was in the midst of a metal breakdown, and she decided it would be a good idea to adopt a little girl. Her name was Rena, -**I showed them the picture-** we adopted her while we were in France, she brought light into Bella's world that is until the incident happened." That was a dark point in both of our lives.

We all were in London about 35 years ago when the Volturi showed up. The burnt down a building full of people to make it seem like she died in it. But we knew the truth, they had turned her and then erased her memory. At least they let her keep the ring Bella bought, the one reminder of us. That reminded me she said if we ever met the Cullen's again we'd adopt another child that would be great.

I heard Edward gasp "They did what?" he asked me.

"Yes but people think terrorist did it but I know the whole truth." I told him.

"What are you guys talking about!" Alice screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Oh sorry it was the incident While we were in London and you've all probably heard of this, Rena was taken from us. It all happened when she was at an office getting some legal papers. When the Volturi showed up, they wanted her because even as a human she possessed a powerful power." I said sighing

"What do you mean a special power?" I think the one named Carlisle asked me.

"Well Rena was different even though she was human she could make people do what she wanted but it didn't work on Bella. That is one reason she really loved her because she could act like a real human. But Bella always wanted another daughter, well one that she could actually raised unlike me who was already an adult but Bella was like the mother I never had.

When Rena was taken she was devastated, all she did was hunt and work for two years. She had lost a daughter and she practically never leaves me because she doesn't want to lose another one." I said shaking my head. I can still remember her blond hair and the way she laughed I really wanted my sister back. " Bella hasn't been the same ever since."

They were about to talk when I heard Bella blast the horn. Man she can be impatient sometimes, but aren't all moms.

"Hey before I go I have to give you guys something." I grabbed the albums from the box "Its some albums one is pictures and the others are full of videos that you all should watch, they will really make your day." after I gave them the albums and said good bye I headed out to the car.

"Jade what took you so long I have been out here for ages" she said trying to sound pissed off.

"I was just telling them about your life, oh and since we saw the the Cullen's again were going to have to adopt again" I informed her.

"Thats true but your going to have to wait because I have to leave tonight" she said with a little pain in her voice.

"why?" I asked her.

"Because Tanya needs my help" she stated as we pulled into the driveway and let me out. "Oh and if Edward asks were I am tell him, but also tell him I needed time to think."

As she left I went into my room and blasted my music. All I really wanted was my sister and for my mom to be happy.

* * *

**-Carlisle POV-**

I watched as Jade walked out the door. I couldn't believe that the Volturi would do something like that just to get power.

"Either can I Carlisle. How could they do that to her it is just mean" Edward said hanging his head. Then I heard my phone ring it was probably the hospital. I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller ID, and surprisingly it was Tanya.

(Tanya bold Carlisle italics)

_Hey Tanya what do you need_

**Carlisle you need to get out here as fast as possible**

_I can do that but why?_

**No time for talking just come**

_OK I'll get my family and we'll be there soon_

**Actually I just need you to come **

_I'll come alone then_

**Thanks, bye**

_Bye_

I wonder what she needed but it sounded important.

"I have to go" I said grabbing my keys.

"Why" my wife asked me.

"Because Tanya needs help and it sounds important. But I'll be back as soon as possible" I reassured her.

I kissed Esme one more time before I left to help Tanya. This was going to be a long time away from my wife I could just tell.

* * *

**-Alice POV-**

After Carlisle left I turned to Edward.

"Edward I need you to be calm when you read" I told him, while giving the letter to him. I watched him read the letter with shock written on his face.'

"How could she do this. It...I...my. It's all my fault. I did this to her." he said putting his face in his hands.

"Uh.. Maybe we should watch the videos she gave us?" Rosalie asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Thats a good idea maybe they're Bella most embarrassing moment" Emmett chuckled earning himself a glare from Edward "What maybe they are"

I was just about to say something when a vision hit me.

**VISION**

_Rose had a huge grin on her face. "Bella really told her about me. Ah that is just sweet, I am a role model to a little girl" she said still smiling."We have to help her get Rena back._

**END**

"Alice, Alice what did you see" Jasper practically yelled at me. I just smiled at him.

"We should watch them, and I'm sure Rose will really like them." I told them all as I put the first one in.

_A blond little girl, Rena was sitting in Bella's arms looking at a photo album. "Mommy, mommy" she said in her cute French accent "Who are these people?"_

_'Rena, dear these are some of my friends from a long time ago" Bella said sweetly._

"_I know that, but who are they? She said starting to get mad._

"_Oh, well thats Esme and Carlisle. They were like parents to me." she sighed [I really miss them] "And thats Alice, she loves to shop, like Jade but worse._

_That one right here" she pointed to a picture "is Jasper he's Alice's' husband."_

"_How come they are so young but they are married?" Rena questioned._

"_Because they are just like Jade and I" Bella explained running her hand through her hair._

"_OK well then who's this" Rena said pointing at another picture._

"_Thats..thats Edward"she said and then her face went blank._

"_Mommy, mommy whats wrong!" Rena cried. When Bella finally regained herself she looked straight at the camera._

"_He lied to me" she said too low for Rena to hear._

"_What do you mean" Jade asked _

"_He lied to me" she repeated again._

_At that moment Rena started to cry "Why wont you tell me!!!"_

"_Oh I'm sorry sweety. It really is nothing, so don't worry about it" Bella said comforting her._

_They went back to looking at the photo album "Who is the bear mommy?" Rena asked sweetly._

"_Thats not a bear Rena" Bella giggled "Thats Emmett. And thats his wife Rosalie"_

"_She's pretty, I wanna be just like her" Rena told Bella._

"_It's a good thing to look up to Rose, she is not immature unlike some people" Bella stated._

"_What did I do" Jade said trying to sound innocent._

"_You know what you did" Bella said._

When the video went off I looked at the others. Edward still had his head in his hands; Esme looked like a proud mother; Jasper was smiling, some thing I hadn't seen him do in ages; Emmett was pouting so I raised an eyebrow at this.

"She said I looked like a bear" he said still pouting.

"It doesn't matter" Rosalie said.

She had a huge grin on her face. "Bella really told her about me. Ah that is just sweet, I am a role model to a little girl" she said still smiling."We have to help her get Rena back.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I had to leave this cliffy I have a reason **

**I'm a guy and cant be stuffed up on a computer**

**I'm also reading a book.**

**Julia will kill me if I go any further (she has a plan on how it will end but I dont care)**

**I also need your opinion should the Cullens help get Rena back?**

**Put what you think in a review **

**I also need reviews for this story**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter we will update as soon as possible**

**---Max**


	11. READ!

Check out My Page for my Website (labeled website)

it has looks for every charecter

I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. SNEAK PEAK! YAY!

**Sorry I havn't upadated this in a while. I will try very hard but life is very stressful. So I am going to give little previews of what will happen in later chapers. Just like one line each but it will give something to ponder with.**

* * *

"They Volturi are coming there is nothing we can do. For all we no we could die.' Tanya ranted before sitting down.

"Tanya she is not an immortal child. Once they see that we won't die, they will just kill the person who told them that." I told her. My time with the Volturi was not my favorite to remember but right now it helped.

* * *

"You know that being the world oldest virgin ir probably the worse title ever. It screams prude." I told him.

"Hey I'm saving myself for my wedding night. I wan't it to be special." he defended.

"ya Bella did that. She was married for a a quite a long time. They broke up right before she adoped Rena." I said to him. I wasn't that big of a deal.

"She was married?" he asked.

* * *

"Do you think you can help get Rena back?" I asked him.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm really all new to this though." Jared said.

* * *

"I really like you Rena." I told her "Do you think that maybe I could take you out in a date?"

"Sure" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Are you guys really sure you wan't a baby?" She asked us.

"Yes." We both said at the same time.

"I guess I could give you that.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I looked at my now wife. I told her I love you with my eyes and gave her the most heartfelt kiss I have ever given her in my life. She was now my wife, finally, and I was living it.

* * *

"They have fogotten us for now." I told my mother.

"Good because I'm keeping you forever." She said giving me a big hug. "Now it's time for you to go meet the rest of the family."

* * *

**So those are bits and pieces that will be in later chapters.**

**So give your opinion in a review and I will get bake to you later maybe even a sneak peak if I can get it done.**

**Luv,**

**Juli**


End file.
